For many years, computer systems had the reputation of being very difficult to use. Even when the personal computer revolution began in the late 1970's and the early 1980's, personal computers were still the exclusive domain of computer professionals and computer hobbyists.
In 1984, Apple Computer revolutionized the personal computer industry by introducing the first computer system with a Graphical User Interface (GUI) based operating system. Specifically, Apple Computer introduced the Lisa and Macintosh computer systems that used a new operating system now known as the MacOS (Macintosh Operating System).
The MacOS used pull-down menus, windows, and an icon based user interface on a bit-mapped graphical display screen. The user could interact with the MacOS graphical user interface using a cursor control device known as a ‘mouse’ in order to select pull-down menu items, highlight text, and interact with graphical user interface elements such as scroll bars, slider bars, and radio buttons.
The introduction of a friendly intuitive graphical user interface to the personal computer industry opened the world of computing to everyone. The mouse and window based graphical user interface was soon adopted by every personal computer vendor and operating system software company.
Although the now-familiar mouse and window based graphical user interface was revolutionary, there is always room for improvements. It would therefore be desirable to improve upon the existing graphical user interface art.